Shayzien House
The Shayzien House in Great Kourend are the military force of the kingdom, providing law, order and defence for the region. They are the police force responsible for dealing with crime in Great Kourend, in addition to defending the city against the lizardmen, evil creatures created by Xeric, a twisted wizard who reigned over Great Kourend in the past. Gaining house favour Note: It is highly recommended that players complete the Client of Kourend quest before continuing, as doing so will double the rate of gaining favour in any House. In addition, if you already have 100% favour in another House, ensure you have spoken to the respective House's Architect to lock in the favour. Gaining favour in another House before speaking to them will make you lose favour in that house! The Shayzien House's architect is Shayda, who is found north of the bank. Earning favour with the house will allow you access to a training ground found verging on the bloodlands, a desolate area that holds nothing but the mutated remnants of war. You will also be able to police the city to help keep order. Players with 5% Shayzien favour are able to fight lizardmen. Players will also be able to win tiers 1-5 Shayzien armour through the combat ring as the player earns more favour. The city will provide more interesting and engaging ways to train without increasing the top experience rates in game. Healing wounded soldiers Wounded soldiers can be found in the Infirmary. In order to heal the soldiers, players must use Shayzien medpacks on them, which are found in the small tent west of the infirmary. Players are given 0.1% favour for every healed soldier. 0.2% favour with Client of Kourend. Players can rotate between the soldiers upstairs and downstairs. By the time the player heals all the soldiers upstairs, the soldiers downstairs will need healing. It is a free but somewhat slow way to gain Shayzien favour. If the quest Client of Kourend has been completed, it takes roughly 35-40 minutes to go from 0% favour to 100% favour if done fast and efficiently, by healing a total of 500 wounded soldiers. Killing lizardmen Once players have 5% favour, they are able to enter the Lizardman Canyon to kill lizardmen and their brute counterparts, who can inflict poison. Each lizardman killed gives the player 0.1% favour with the Shayzien House. There are two sections in the canyon; the west, where Lizardman shamans reside in, and the east where there are just lizardmen and lizardmen brutes. The west side is locked and is only accessible once 100% favour is obtained with the house. One can quickly gain a lot of favour by cannoning lizardmen in the multi-combat areas of the canyon, though it can be somewhat costly. At 80 Ranged, it takes about 3000 cannonballs to get 100% favour. Lizardmen have a 1/250 chance of dropping an Xeric's talisman, which can be charged with fangs they drop to teleport around Great Kourend. Note: Lizardmen commonly drop Xerician fabric which are fairly highly valued and will fill your inventory quickly, especially if using a cannon. So it is recommended to take a needle & thread to craft the fabric into Xerician robes (22 crafting required) effectively requiring less inventory space so that more can be carried in one trip. Tackling organised crime Once players have 40% favour, they are able to talk to Captain Ginea in the building directly east of the combat ring to gain information on where organised crime meetings are taking place. Within every 30 minutes, a notice appears on the wall in Captain Ginea's tent. The notice gives the location of an organised crime meeting. After reading the notice, you are prompted to take a note to remind players of the location (needed if you want the house favour). The meeting lasts for five minutes. In each meeting are multiple gangsters and a gang boss. The amount of gangsters that attend vary, ranging from 4-10 at a time. The weapons the gang members use vary in each gang; gangsters may use longswords, warhammers, halberds or their fists to attack the player. The gang bosses either use a short sabre or throwing knives. When a gangster or gang boss is attacked, all the gang members will turn aggressive towards the player. In single-way areas, gangsters will attempt to attack the player; if they are in combat with another gang member, they will attack once the gang member they are fighting dies. After five minutes from the time they spawned, any remaining gang members will leave the area. Killing a gangster gives you 1.5% favour with the Shayzien House, while killing a gang boss gives 4.5% favour. Intelligence can also be found from killing gang members; gangsters uncommonly drop them while gang bosses have a 100% drop rate for them. This can be handed to Ginea for an experience reward (25*base level) in Attack, Strength, Defence or Hitpoints. Participating in a gang bust is advised when possible, as they are a good source for oak, teak and mahogany planks. One can easily obtain 100% favour by going to multiple gang meetings when one appears, as they are not synchronised; it is also cheaper than cannoning lizardmen in the canyon. After finishing up one gang meeting, hop to another world. The meeting locations are the same in each world. Arceuus District Hosidius District Lovakengj District Piscarilius District Shayzien District Other Combat Ring Once the player obtains 60% favour with the Shayzien, the player can challenge soldiers wandering around the Combat Ring in battle. The only rules when fighting them are that Magic and Ranged combat cannot be used during the battle. The player must start from the tier-1 soldier and can rise up to challenge tier-5 soldiers in battle. Upon defeat, the soldiers will drop one part of their armour as a reward for the player. To challenge the higher ranked soldiers, you must have armour that is of their tier, or at least one rank lower than theirs. Without it, the talked soldier will redirect you to the lower ranked soldiers. The player will gain favour at a 0.1 multiplied by the defeated soldier's rank, from 0.1 itself (Tier 1) to 0.4 (Tier 4, as Tier 5 requires max favour). General tips and additional information *A Dwarf multicannon against lizardmen and gangsters can speed up kills. *Earning 100% favour will take players roughly between one and two hours if healing soldiers, killing lizardmen with a cannon until reaching 90% favour (95% recommended), and winning Shayzien armour for the last 5% or 10%. *While waiting for gang meetings, it is strongly suggested to do some favours like healing, combat ring, or lizardmen. Also, using a timer helps. House benefits *At 20% favour, players can access Briget's Weapons and Briget's Armour. *At 60% favour, players can earn tier 1 Shayzien armour by defeating tier 1 soldiers located in the Combat ring. *At 70% favour, players can earn tier 2 Shayzien armour by defeating tier 2 soldiers located in the Combat ring. *At 80% favour, players can earn tier 3 Shayzien armour by defeating tier 3 soldiers located in the Combat ring. *At 90% favour, players can earn tier 4 Shayzien armour by defeating tier 4 soldiers located in the Combat ring. *At 100% favour, players can earn tier 5 Shayzien armour by defeating tier 5 soldiers located in the Combat ring. *At 100% favour, players can kill lizardman shamans west of Lizardman Canyon, who can use a special acid attack whose damage can be reduced by wearing Shayzien armour. They are able to drop the dragon warhammer. Personalities *Captain Rachelle *Captain Babacus *Captain Ginea *Captain Kilian *Captain Salara *Drill instructor *Jennifer *Mogrim *New recruit Tony *Nurse Boubou *Nurse Inn'Juree *Nurse Wooned *Osten *Quartermaster Briget *Shayda *Soldier (tier 1) *Soldier (tier 2) *Soldier (tier 3) *Soldier (tier 4) *Soldier (tier 5)